


Familiar Touch

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Gen, Married to Hunting, Other, ambiguous character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: "Supernatural, any, Winchester men are married to hunting, the monsters are their wives and divorce is for the weak"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Touch

He gets through the day, trudges through tragedies, through boredom and dread and guilt for things gone wrong, by reminding himself that at night, when it all gets dark, he will get to go home.

After nightfall, he finds the beast, slits its throat with an iron blade. Blood spurts on him, warm as a hearth, as a bowl of sweet-smelling soup. The tension in his muscles releases, like he's fallen onto a well-worn bed, and he slides the knife back into its sheath as his breath steadies, as the sensation of the kill washes over him like an embrace.

This - this moment, this white hot scrap of time - is his home, the only one he has ever truly known. 

He is grateful to be here.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it ambiguous who this character is - I'd be interested in knowing anyone's thoughts though :)


End file.
